


Черепаха с наушниками

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Ear muffs, Gen, Guns, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Шерлок хочет научить Джоан стрелять, но она не уверена, что урок стоит проводить в особняке.





	Черепаха с наушниками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tortoises with ear muffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144817) by [Servena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena). 



> Переведено для участия а Фандомной Битве 2017 
> 
> Беты: Просто_Даша, Eleanor_White, Xenya-m

Джоан вошла в гостиную и, увидев манекен, сказала: «Нет».

— Да, — отозвался Шерлок, поднимая правую руку и демонстрируя Джоан пистолет.

— Исключено, — она поставила пакеты с покупками на тумбочку, а затем сняла пальто.

— Уотсон, как ты вчера убедилась, наша работа может подвергнуть тебя немалой опасности, и, так как ты раз за разом отказываешься изучать технику филиппинской борьбы на палках под моим руководством, я, в надежде на твою отзывчивость, решил попробовать что-то другое.

— Даже не мечтай, — отрезала она и ушла в холл вешать пальто, но, вернувшись, со вздохом добавила: — Послушай, даже если бы я хотела научиться стрелять…

— Ага! — радостно воскликнул Шерлок. Он все еще держал пистолет в руке, что начинало Джоан беспокоить.

— … я бы предпочла заниматься этим не в нашей гостиной, чтобы не вызывать у соседей желание позвонить в полицию, — закончила она решительно.

Шерлок пожал плечами:

— Мы сами — полиция.

— Нет, мы — консультирующие детективы, — возразила она, подчеркнув последние слова.

— Нас ассоциируют с полицией, — сказал он, беспечно махнув рукой. Джоан сделала шаг назад. — Не волнуйся о соседях. Я живу здесь уже несколько месяцев, если бы кто-то пожелал вызвать полицию, он бы это сделал. Поводов было предостаточно.

— Я по-прежнему не согласна.

— Уотсон, — выражение лица у Шерлока стало как у побитого щенка. Довольно нелепое зрелище с учетом пистолета в руке.

— Нет.

— Я даже купил противошумные наушники.

— Чтобы соседям отправить? — сухо поинтересовалась она.

На секунду Шерлок всерьез задумался над возможностью обойти соседей и предложить им наушники:

— Мне даже не приходило это в голову, — в конце концов признался он и, показав на стол, по которому ползала черепаха, добавил: — Зато я соорудил пару для Клайда.

Тогда-то Джоан и заметила на голове у Клайда маленькие красные наушники:

— Как мило! Не знала, что у черепах есть уши.

Шерлок пустился в объяснения:

— Распространенное заблуждение. Все из-за того, что у черепах отсутствуют видимые глазу ушные раковины. У них есть функционирующие среднее и внутреннее ухо, но слух все же хуже, чем у людей.

— Хух, — сказала Джоан, наблюдая за тем, как Клайд жует лист латука. Наушники, похоже, совершенно его не беспокоили.

— Я приложил столько усилий. Неужели ты хочешь… — Шерлок махнул в сторону черепахи и манекена, — … чтобы все пропало зря.

— Я не буду стрелять в нашей гостиной.

— Разреши хотя бы показать, как держать пистолет в руках.

Джоан вздохнула и, подхватив с тумбочки покупки, предложила:

— Мы могли бы сходить в тир, если ты действительно этого хочешь.

— В самом деле? — удивленно отозвался Шерлок.

— Да. Надо разложить продукты, — она кивнула на пакеты у себя в руках и направилась в кухню.

— А как же Клайд?! Не зря же я сделал для него наушники! — прокричал ей вслед Шерлок.

— Возьмем его с собой!

Тогда Шерлок присел на диван, чтобы спросить у Клайда:

— Хочешь побывать в тире?

Клайд в ответ откусил еще один кусочек от листка латука.


End file.
